Balrog (Devil Arm)
The Balrog is one of Dante's Devil Arms in Devil May Cry 5.CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site Appearance and Description Balrog is a set of gauntlets, grieves, and shoulder pads (Blow Mode only) created with the sealed power of the king of Fire Hell.Devil May Cry 5 Official Dante Character Page- Balrog: A Devil Arm made for melee combat, brimming with the sealed power of the king of Fire Hell. Kick Mode unleashes powerful kicks, while Blow Mode allows for nimble maneuvers. Make use of either mode to crush demons with ease. All of Balrog's components are metal and plated in such a way that they look like magma once fire starts flowing through them. The gauntlets have yellow eyes on the back of the hands that have black slit pupils. The shoulder pads have to large spikes that curve out to the sides of Dante before curving upwards. During certain attacks, the gauntlets increase in size. Gameplay The Balrog has two different modes, a Kick Mode and a Blow Mode. Kick Mode lets Dante perform powerful kicks on enemies. Dante seems to use a style similar to capoeira, incorporating a lot of flips and cartwheel-kicks. While using Balrog, Dante can perform a breakdance windmill, kicking any enemies around him. It has a backflip-kick rising launcher and a dive kick. Blow Mode focuses on boxing-like punching and allows Dante to execute short dodges. Balrog has a quick jabbing attack while on the ground. It also has an attack where-in Dante dashes forward and delivers a large straight that can be followed with a powerful uppercut. Dante also has a can also execute a full spin into a backfist. While in the air, it has a three hit aerial combo that ends with a powerful punch that sends enemies to the ground. A special mechanic known as "Ignition" allows the weapon to light up on fire and deal additional fire damage to enemies. Balrog will enter the Ignition state if Dante keeps punching opponents in Blow Mode or performs a special dance in Kick mode. If the weapon is inactive for a period of time, the fire will fade away, and it will have to be ignited again. Devil May Cry 5 Blow Mode= |-| Swordmaster (Blow Mode)= Kick Mode= |-| Swordmaster Style (Kick Mode)= Trivia *The name of the weapon is a reference to Balrog, a character in the Street Fighter series(Translated): "By the way, "Balrog" is taken from the overseas name of the Street Fighter character. (M. Bison in Japan)" - GAME Watch. The name originally comes from an ancient creature in J. R. R. Tolkien's work, using the power of fire. *The Balrog was the first weapon the development team worked on.『DMC5』開発者インタビューでダンテの新武器“キャバリエーレ”と“バルログ”の特徴に迫る - Dengeki Online *Director Hideaki Itsuno wanted two different weapons for punching and kicking, but he couldn't extend the weapon number that far, hence the weapon doing both at once. *Producer Michiteru Okabe stated that he loves the Balrog, when he saw Dante performing the "Blow Mode" attacks with it he thought: "This game will sell well!".『DMC5』開発者インタビューでダンテの新武器“キャバリエーレ”と“バルログ”の特徴に迫る - Dengeki Online *Balrog is the king of Fire Hell, suggesting that it might have been Berial's successor. *Balrog's voice is provided by Michael Schwalbe. FINALLY!!! MY LONGEST NDA (almost two years) IS FINALLY EXPIRED! I'M IN DEVIL MAY CRY 5! I CAN SAY ITTTTT I'm the voice of a few random soldiers, as well as Balrog! #balrog #DMC5 #voiceover #DevilMayCry5 *As confirmed by Michael Schwalbe, Balrog is the default Stylish Rank announcer in Devil May Cry 5. Gallery 44748257142 5bb784e266 o.jpg Devil May Cry 5 - Balrog See also *Ifrit * *Gilgamesh *Eryx References Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Weapons Category:DMC 5 Devil Arms